The Great Empire
---- The Great Democratic Space Republic, or the Great Empire (TGE), currently the Second Great Empire, is a massive universal economic, military, and trade union between space empires and planets, based on the liberal values of progress, liberty, and equality. It is arguably the most powerful superempire in the entire universe, with an enormous impact on civilization, economics, culture, and politics, and the strongest military force of its time. It is really a multicultural superalliance of space empires and kingdoms, under the identity of an empire as a means to represent unification. The entire empire, including its commonwealths, is comprised of around 10 billion galaxies as of Age 1500; including 85 duodecillion citizens, and a military of 25 duodecillion. The current Emperor of Torhnir Otanyu. Founded by Emperor [[Kuzon Jr|'Kuzon Jr']]. in Age 1090, it rapidly expanded through several forms of peaceful diplomacy and successful military campaigns used to advantage, notably the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution. It was the nucleus of the Universal Democracy Expansion Program (UDEP), its main message. It was the head of the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) and the Grand Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF), both the largest wartime alliances in history. In only short of a century, the empire was the strongest force and superpower in universal history, as a result of excellent leadership and use of resources. At its height in Age 1200, it covered 36 billion galaxies. However a streak of weak leadership left the empire weak and destabilized, leading to the secession of many of its members, and eventually inciting the Great Civil War (1327-32). The war brought the empire into its second incantation, rewrote its constitution, and overthrew Emperor Jar Zorn. Following was an era as the empire struggled to reform and return to its former state of glory, but remained sole universal superpower, and still does to this day, as it works to unify in a post-revolution era. The superalliance (or 'empire') consists of billions of galaxies of planets and empires that share a common interest in progressive values, the majority with democratic governments. It takes initiatives to take weak planets with unstable governments and convert them to democracies, making them part of it. Many sign onto the empire for aid or because they are too weak to run themselves. It is multicultural and thus has no specific architecture, art, military uniform, or style of politics. The empire is a politico-economic union working on a fair market of trade and diplomacy. It is also a formidable, flexible, and diverse military force, under the ideology of firma virtute (meaning 'ensured strength'). It is headed by an Emperor/Empress (with power of a President) and the Great Council (the leaders of all its members, the legislature). Planet Earth has always been its ceremonial capital, but actual affairs are done on Planet Regul, where the Emperor/Empress resides. So far, the empire has lasted over four centuries, with its high and low times. The empire's only real rival has ever been the Holy Edenian Empire. See List of Emperors of The Great Empire. 'Overview' Politics The Emperor/Empress is the main head of the union, and second-in-command is the Chancellor. The Emperor is usually nominated by their predecessor, and is voted on by the Great Congress, made of leaders of the member nations, as is all legislation, like a presidential representative democracy. The bureaucracy system is massively complex, with thousands of ranks (many minor and arbitrary), but it isn't a hierarchy (KJ was strongly against those). In reality, the empire isn't really an empire at all. It is a massive military, trade, economic, and power alliance. It works similar to the European Union, but on fair trade. There is no overarching government; all members have their own independent governments, but support each other and are unified thru the empire. However, the empire does have power over planets with weak/unstable governments, until it supplies them with functioning democratic ones. The highest honor one can obtain in the Empire is to be Knighted. One can achieve this honor (adopting the name 'Sir') with major contributions to politics, art, or culture. It is awarded by the Emperor. The empire is very socially liberal and embraces aspects of democratic socialism. KJ laid down most precedents, such as Emperors/Empresses serving no more than 80 years. They live in the Great Palace on Planet Regul. Planet Earth is the ceremonial capital of TGE, but the actual affairs are done on Regul. Major legislation Major treaties and papers signed between the Empire and others include: * Great Doctrine - officially established the Empire, trade routes, and partnerships in 1090 * Big Red Partnership - with its formation, Big Red's alliance became part of the Empire * Treaty of Alliances - allied the Great Empire and the Intergalactic Alliance ruled by King Hikaru in 1100 * Treaty of Two Empires - signed between the Herulean Empire and Great Empire in 1100 * Treaty of Kryptonia - signed to establish trade routes between TGE and Kingdom of Kryptonia in 1100 * Transfer of Xoclovia - the entire Fascist Emprie of Xoclovia became part of TGE in 1101, with all assets * Establishment of the Magic Armada branch of the military, during the Revolution in 1113 * Declaration of the Second Great Empire - dissipated the first incantation and established new government and rewritten constitution in 1332 following civil war * Kastair Papers - TGE became an official member of Kastair United in 1332 (repealed in 1500) * Treaty of the Burtorian Balliwick - established non-aggression and trade with the BB in 1503 The Great Empire Military Every planet has its own respective military, and combined they make the Great Empire Military. The Commander-in-Chief of the entire military is the Emperor. There is no draft, it is all volunteer. There are thousands of bases scattered around the empire. Each one has a large military facility where there are jets, and they are assigned to Regiments. Drill Instructors and Lieutenants lead them. Soldiers are trained and go through boot camp here. Jets and ships are repaired and cleaned. They are not, however, fueled, due to the fuel that powers the machinery being too dangerous to leave on Earth. One of the main and most efficient fuels they use is called Carburant, made up of several energies, created by special scientists and engineers and perfected over ages. Fuelling stations can be found scattered throughout the universe on base planets. The most common bullets and ammunition used are Riscs, small golden bullets, that encase condensed exploding Ki that explode on contact, and pack a punch. They can be in different sizes, which increase power. The primary guns used by soldiers are called Rangers followed by their model (1-9). There are machine guns, bombers, etc. Many types of weapons that you'd see in a war environment. Most of their weapons, however, are infused with Ki and energy. When troops are armor-equipped and ready, and regiments are assigned by the King to deploy, jets and ships exit their bases through large garage doors. Averagely, there are about 300 jets in each base. They exit like bees, and then go into the atmosphere of Earth and do test runs. They then blast off towards Earth Transport Ship bases (scattered around the Solar System), where the hundreds of jets park in large transport ships, and blast off towards bases to wait for further orders and be fueled (ex. where to launch the invasion). There is no common or official armor for the military soldiers. Since it is made of millions of different empires, planets, and armies, they each keep their own. However, they are required to have seals or patches on them and give off an energy signal or other way to say they are part of TGE (for verification). Branches *'Army' - mainly ground fighting on planets. Skilled in variety of warfare tactics *'Navy' - pilot jets and ships, serve as messengers, scout out areas and planets *'Great Ops' - special forces. Combination of army and navy. They typically patrol ships and are always present during something important. *'Magic Armada' - mages. Typically only organized during wartime. They can help use/develop certain energies and magic. *[[Hope Special Forces|'Hope Special Forces']] - a part of Earth's military, the HSF have a variation in the empire History Formation - Era of Prosperity (1086-99) In Age 1070, Mayor of Supreme City Kuzon Jr. represented Earth in place of King Furry XI at the Universal Political Conference (UPC), which created his ambitions to form a space empire or alliance, with Earth in the center. In 1073, he directed creation of the Big Red Partnership between Earth and Big Red. For several years, KJ spoke of his ambitions. but any such idea was dismissed by King Furry, who was a strict isolationist and disliked unipolitics. KJ, his exact opposite as an opportunist, went along with it. Following Furry's death in August 1086, KJ was chosen to take his place (as Furry knew he was old-fashioned and KJ was the best qualified). By now, the fresh young-spirited KJ had already started a progressive revolution and was radically popular not only on Earth, and anything he did could get passed. For the next four years, a period known as the Progress Era ''occurred, which included many improvements to the government and army, as well as the creation of several programs to better the economy and life. In reality, KJ was building up and preparing for the empire he had dreamed of. In May 1089, KJ approached the Trivex, requesting funds and aid in his pursuit, and was accepted. KJ began contacting thousands of universal leaders and spreading his message and ambitions (like propaganda), requesting and inviting their membership in the superalliance he is building. Most obliged, agreed and joined. In Supreme City, on 1 November 1090, the '''Great Doctrine' was signed, officially establishing the Great Empire. A new player had now entered the universal ring. TGE was created for the purpose of cultural diversity, trade, and protection. Kuzon Jr. felt that the planets of the universe needed to come together and be allies to better be diverse and protective, and that life was too short not to. KJ's original message of 'no more homeworlds', though in good meaning, was criticized, and many felt the empire threatened to strip them of their national or cultural identity and values. This is the opposite of the case; the empire's purpose was to be multicultural but unified. With TGE came great infrastructure. The Kuzon Superhighway, named for KJ's father, underwent massive construction and serves as a central way of transportation through the universe. This allowed more immigration and diversity. Cities began sprouting up more than ever and technology rapidly advanced. There were also many population increases as condition of life improved. Those joining the empire were not immediately accepted. Every few years, massive projects were launched adding millions of galaxies worth of empires and kingdoms to TGE. Herulean War - UAGP (1100-01) For full article about the war, see here. TBA In 1101, after the fall of the Fascist Empire of Xoclovia and defeat of King S by Emperor KJ, the empire was made part of the Great Empire and became the Democratic Republic of Xoclovia. All citizens and the army became part of TGE. Great Universal Revolution - GUAOF (1113-25) For full article about the war, see here. The Great Universal Revolution, also known as the War of Existence, or the Multiversal Revolution, was an extremely massive upheaval revolution superwar that took place between the Universal Superstate of Alliances (System) and the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF), across all planes of existence, including all twelve universes. It began following several years of raising tension and rebellion across Universe 7, in response to spreading Lookout Crew and democratic influences and the coming of the Great Hokai, a rare existential comet giving the elite Eldreyn elves great power, who had secretly been running the entire universal system for billions of years and were going to use the Hokai to take it even further, believing they are the master race. Lasting from 1113 to 1125, the time period of the revolution was a bloody mess of complete chaos, disorder, genocide, anarchy, opposition, insurrection, and total revolution that ripped the existence apart. During the Revolution, the empire expanded massively across several multiversal theatres, played a vital role and was virtually the head of the GUAOF, a force to be reckoned with that comprised nearly half the universe (and later the multiverse, after the barriers were broke between all 12 in 1115). It had thousands of sub-leaders for each space quadrant and district. The empire gained trillions of alliances, including the The Empire of Aen Spur. It was in this event that Emperor Kuzon Jr. (as Master Commander of GUAOF) revealed his excellent military leadership, strength, and universe-conquering might that established his legacy as perhaps the greatest military commander in universal history. Post-Revolution era (1125-1500) - glory and collapse For full article, see here. With Emperor KJ's death in 1145, he chose Torr Kamikov to succeed him with the great position of enormous power and influence. Emperor Kamikov presided over what is considered the most glorious period in the empire's history, observing something of a cultural renaissance in the post-revolution years. It reached its peak between 1170 and 1200, when it comprised a staggering 36 billion galaxies (well over a fourth of the universe). Most of the expansion was continued from KJ's great reign. Great Civil War - the Second Great Empire (1332-1500) For full article, see here. However it began to slow down around 1250, when parts of the empire began seceding into independent nations or empires, as a result of weak Empire leadership, whose weakness left them unable to stop it either. By 1320, the empire was weakening heavily and its largest members and resource providers were threatening to secede, which would be extremely destabilizing. Emperor Jar Zorn only aided this, and his rule was questioned in its legitimacy, thus dividing the empire even more. A split occurred between nationalists in favor of secession (and continuing tyranny/imperialism) and the rebels wishing for the empire to follow a new direction. Tensions continued on until a full-on civil war broke out in 1327, a bloody space conflict lasting five years, and ended in 1332 with rebel victory, the proclamation of the Second Great Empire, a new constitution, and overthrow/execution of Emperor Jar Zorn. With this, TGE became more isolationist and less involved in universal affairs. However, the new empire failed--it immediately fell prey to spacepower Kastair United, whom it joined, being lied to about receiving aid and unification, and instead control was stolen. This led to TGE's leaders being brainwashed and put under control for centuries. War of Unification (1500-03) For full article, see here. In the centuries following the revolution, thousands of space superpowers popped up and grew that took advantage of weak, reconstructing planets and empires. Taking a while to realize this, when they did, there were many rebellions but little they could do, as there was little aid from others or unity throughout space. Many parts of space were impoverished and bad economically. Eventually, the corruption found its way into the Church of the Kais and leadership of millions of governments. Over the next few centuries, the Big Red Partnership and TGE began contrasting interests, but the empire brushed many of them off. The BRP was the most powerful member of TGE, and certainly gained from it. Many space superpowers popped up during this period, which Big Red supported/funded (against the rest of the empire). Many more cases of this occurred, and soon, secession became a possibility. Big Red was resource-rich, powerful, and attractive, causing the BRP to grow. The Great Empire was weak by 1500. No longer seeing what BRP could benefit from it, Empress Yue Gerganda signed TGE off the BRP in July 1503 (citing clear different interests and trade issues), effectively seceding from TGE and splitting its power in half. This crossed the line, and there were grounds for conflict. To make matters worse, the Emperor of TGE Emaod Zingro resigned in August 1503. TGE and the BRP rivaled each other in power, entering into a cold war over influence and trade. TBA Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Empire Category:Lookout I/II